Control
by ButterflyBird
Summary: Sheva has been under the captivity of Wesker for some time. Sheva tries to escape but is caught. Wesker returns and has decided on the perfect way to show Sheva how much control he has over her. Wesker/Sheva - maybe it will stay a one shot, not sure yet.


Sheva Alomar was scared. She had done it again, she has pissed off her captor. His eyes were glowing with rage behind his sunglasses. The situation would usually make her laugh, wearing glasses indoors? But now the fear was coursing through her limbs... it seemed to make her want to cry. Sheva and Wesker had a rocky relationship since Africa. He had felt an instant need to have her since the moment he had held her against his body on the plane. He enjoyed the way she moved against him. She certainly had felt the way he hardened against her when she struggled, grinding her backside against his manhood. Then she had tought theat Chris and her had killed him, but then he returned and essentially kidnapped her.

Now he stood in front of her, stoic and calm.

"Sheva." The way he said her name made her shiver.

"Yes, Wesker," the small woman whispered from the corner of the hotel room she's forced to stay in.

"Did you leave the room?"

Her mouth quivered and he knew instantly that what his soldiers had suspected was true. In a way he liked that she did, because this was the perfect opportunity to teach her a lesson. The way she shivered in the corner of the room made her look delicious. He did find her attractive, she was small, but curvaceous in an odd way. Petite. Dainty. Even her face was soft and gentle, a smooth full mouth, and wonderfully large almond-shaped eyes. An inquisitive stare was usually placed on her face and her skin was gorgeously brown, it created the most delicious contrast against his skin..

"Y-yes." She stuttered truthfully. He began a careful walk her way.

Sheva wanted to melt into the ground and run. He was tall, and he had blonde hair, slicked back, he was muscular, and so much more powerful then she could ever hope to be.

"Stay away from me," she suddenly growled out threateningly. In a flash he was before her and pressing her against the wall, both arms above her head. She was scared, but she couldn't back down. Where had that come from though? She knew better than to talk to him that way. "I'm sorry-"

"I am disappointed," the malice that laced his voice was suddenly less apparent as he spoke in a threatening low tone. "How dare you go behind my back-

"I wasn't thinking."

"Exactly right, my dear." His tone was lower now. He was going to hurt her.

He placed a knee between her legs and pressed harder on her wrist as she struggled. "Wesker, I'm sorry." Her voice was weaker now. He knew it was only because she didn't want him to hurt her. But he wasn't going to hurt her, not at all.

"My dear, you've compromised our position, you do realize that correct? Because of you I must now move our location to something that no one can possibly think of. But then again,most are too thick to realize anything sometimes." Wesker lifted his knee ever so slightly and she shook as she knew what he was doing. "I am very angry, Sheva."

"I-p-please-

The handsome blonde smashed his mouth to hers. He could hardly resist how she gave in immediately. It was so pleasing to know that she could go from the strong woman that she naturally was to clay in his hands. Her warm lips skated against his burning mouth and he stopped his knee when she moaned and was sitting on his thigh, her feet not touching the floor anymore as he easily let her straddle his leg.

"It seems to me that you're in quite the predicament."

"It would seem so," she huffed breathlessly against his mouth, craning forward to reach his lips but struggling as he leaned back a bit. He soon started to feel a dampness on his thigh, and he had to resist a grin as she moaned.

"Wesker," she whispered his name out and rocked herself on him. He stared at her carefully as she shut her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, biting her lips. "Why are you doing this?" She grinded down on his muscular thigh again, trying to gain as much friction as possible.

He didn't answer, he didn't have to. Wesker watched with appreciative eyes as the sexy woman before him groaned. The dampness was growing, he held her hands above her head with one of his and moved his hand right in between her thighs. "You're quite eager my dear." Her eyes flashed open and she groaned when he rubbed her through her jeans. Her mouth parted and she whispered a soft "Fuck," she she ground her hips down against his hand.

Then, she was on the floor and he was ripping at her tank top, her gasp of shock melted into a shriek as he violently sucked at her neck and let his hands skate along the length of her body .He could smell her arousal in the air, it was mouth-watering.

"Touch me," she was pleading now, "please..." she took his hand and guided it in between them to her, "please!"

He smirked when she groaned as his gloved hand made contact. How was this a punishment she wondered? How was this something bad when he felt so good. He was working his hands into her pants now and his long fingers easily got under the waistband of her panties.

"Well, this isn't a surprise," he whispered into her ear to her embarrassment. Yes, she wanted him so much. It was all over his fingers as proof. She breathed in hard as he stimulated her, in the process she took in his light and masculine cologne, Sheva almost died when he spoke to her, his voice was so low and so seductive, his breath was so hot but it skated along her neck like if it were his fingers. "Do you want me to touch you here?"

Sheva bit her bottom lip and nodded shyly, he couldn't stand how delicious she looked beneath him. He noted that her brown eyes seemed to haze over, and her skin looked marvelous against his, the contrast made him more aroused. The sweat on her was glittering. Sheva who was staring up at him noticed that his glasses were still on, but his mouth was slightly parted and he seemed to be breathing heavily. She could feel his hard length against her thigh where her right left was caught between his.

"Take this off," she murmured against him. Scratching at his leather suit, trying to get it off but struggling, he tsk'ed at her and kissed her again, his tongue exploring hers. She wanted so badly to pull away but he was so intoxicating. His tongue skated with hers and she could feel him dominating hers within her own mouth. Everything she was belonged to him right then and there. Sheva became bolder as he teased her.

"Fuck me, Wesker, please."

He seemed to release a smirk and sucked at her neck, biting gently and suddenly releasing a groan when she moved her hips up and came into contact with his hard cock. It shocked her just how aroused he seemed to be but he pushed her hips down with his own and lay carefully on her, snarling quietly as she moved her mound against straining erection.

With a slap to her ass Sheva ceased and he turned her over, ripping the green lacy underwear, along with the pants she wore completely off. She looked gorgeous, she skin was glistening with sweat and her mouth was swollen from his kisses. Her cheek was pressed against the floor, it felt good to her, she was so hot and the floor was so cool. He admired her backside, rubbing his hands along its sides. She always complained abotu her stretch marks, he couldn't care less.

Sheva turned over and reached forward and started undoing his belt. Wesker was on his knees and he watched her curiously as she eagerly pulled down the leather pants, forgetting about his shirt and instantly pulled him down to her by the back of the neck. Wesker didn't waste any time and he pushed her legs apart. Revealing just how excited she was.

Wesker dipped his face between her thighs and lapped at her teasingly. She tasted perfectly. His tongue dove into the folds of her pussy and he breathed out onto her clit, she stiffened and moaned, tangling her fingers into his perfect hair, her brown thighs closed in on the sides of his head, she was strong, keeping him there and gasping when he reached up and flicked her nipple. He lifted his face and started sucking at her breasts. She pushed him over with her hands and sat on his torso.

Sheva now kissed him, it wasn't the way he thought she would, instead it was a slow almost affectionate kiss, her mouth skated over his and her tongue tried to win the battle his waged but was failing, he turned her over again. Sheva took his hands and put them between their bodies, she guided two of his fingers into her body.

"You're very wet my dear," he murmured, Sheva blushed again and gasped as he suddenly removed his hands and pushed himself into her. He felt so good. He moved back and pushed roughly against her again, "Yes!" Sheva cried as her body became full. "Wesker, faster, please." He complied with a knowing smirk and flexed his thighs as he pounded in and out of Sheva Alomars dripping core. "Harder," she begged him, "Please Wesker!"

He kept quiet but shivered when she dragged her fingers through his hair, she ripped the glasses of and became hypnotized by the red stare. She watched his eyes fascinated, groaning and moaning but never removing her stare. He slammed into her and her eyes rolled back slightly but he wound his fingers into her hair and tugged, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You won't ever disobey me again will you?" He grunted at her and started going harder, she could hardly think. The way he rammed himself into her was going to bruise the inside of her thighs. "Will you?" He grunted again.

"No, no I won't!"

"I'm going to make sure you can't sit, Sheva. You've disobeyed me for the final time," he growled into her ear and sped up. She could believe it was possible, Sheva carefully wrapped her legs around him, "You're so tight," he hissed as she clung to him body, "You're _mine,_ Sheva."

"I'm yours, I'm yours," she panted, "Yes! Oh my God!" She roared as he raked his nails along her thighs, pulling them both up so that he was on his feet and she was staring at him directly as he easily held up and fucked her too fast for their own good. "Please, oh please-" she didn't know what she was begging for, her eyes were rolling back and her limbs were going weak as Wesker continued to ram his hard cock into her sopping pussy.

"Please what?"

"Make me_ cum_," she panted viciously, "_please,_ Wesker!"

Wesker didn't hold back. Viciously he started pumping in and out her. She stared at him with a lost expression, then shut her eyes and tilted her head back, crying out with ecstasy. How was he so good at this? "Beg me Sheva."

"Please, make me cum, Albert! Yes!" He kissed her as he slammed her into the bed, it buckled with the pressure. Wesker's tongue found hers and then he was on her neck, biting hard enough to make the pain break through the pleasure, but cautiously enough to where it faded. It was a wonderful mixture.

"You're mine." He reminded her.

"Yes! Harder, please! _Albert_! Yes!"

Sheva shut her eyes angrily and groaned out as Wesker's legs stiffened and he shot right into her. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth parted. Sheva went limp in his arms as she exploded and he let her nestle against his chest as she trembled and shivered. She was so tired, he could feel the exhaustion in her, she was like a rag-doll. Wesker breathed in her scent angrily, trying to calm himself. He didn't like the feeling of no control, but it was wonderful all at once.

Wesker rolled off of Sheva and pulled her into his arms. Her eyes were lidded and she breathed heavily. He looked at her carefully. Regaining his composure, her small hands touched his face and her thumb skated along his cheekbone... "Albert..."

"Yes, my dear," he responded stoically.

"I'm sorry I left..." she didn't mean to do that. It was just a stupid mistake on her behalf, She knew after all that they were going to tell him, and she really didn't enjoy angering him.

"Never do it again." He stated and kissed her.


End file.
